Talk:Degrassi (Season 13)/@comment-7233615-20130828185630
For this new block I want to see something totally unexpected and interesting. I also want to see references to Adam and I hope they don't just drop it. I want to see Tristan get a boyfriend maybe Winston. I would also like to see Drew still coping with Adam's death. From the looks of the promo it looks like Imogen and Becky become friends or some people are saying more I mean I would ship it but just not so soon its too early for Becky to start dating and Idk about her being a lesbian or bisexual Idk if the writers would make her like tht imo I really dnt think that Becky should start dating for a little while it will make her look like she didn't care about Adam dying and she needs time before she just goes back in. From the looks of the promo Alli and Leo have patched up things and she gonna be an idiot and go back to him like come on Alli I really wish the writers would do so much better wirth her give her something that doesn't revolve around a guy and give her a totally unexpected plot. I hope Miles and Maya happen well looking from the promo they kiss i wonder how Zig is gonna take her dating him. I am also getting from the promo that Zig looks like hes gonna be part of a gang I hope he doen't become a bully or something. I also wana know whats up with Dallas pushing Tristan into a locker maybe Tristan was bad mouthing the way Drew was running the school and Dallas was defending him O really hope not I don't want Dallas to go back to the way he was in showdown I really like the path thats hes going on now I don't want to see him being mean and stuff. Concidering what happend to Cam I wouldn't think that he waould be bullying so its gotta be something else. I also wanna know who Miles is puching in the promo alot of people are saying its Damon and I was thinking that too. I really hope that Drew and Clare don't hook up or something because I really love EClare I am a huge shipper of them and Drianca I want them to be endgame and I feel if Clare and Drew were to hook up it would cause tention especially with Bianca and Drew being engaged. In the promo Clare is seen with Drew but I got it more as a consoling kind of thing not a romantic way I just really can't ssee them as a couple it seems too weird I like them as friends but as a couple it just woudn't work I really dont ship it I want Clare with Eli and Drew with Bianca. The way Drew was acting in the promo hes on drugs or drunk as a way of coping with Adam's death imo I think that would be a good storyline. I just really hope this block is better than the summer block I really do. i also hope that at Degrassi they would put a memorial like they did for JT about Adam he was a great person in the Degrassi community and I know alot of people are shaken about his death. what predictions do you have for this block? Also do you think that Maya should be with Zig or Miles I would like to here some opinions.